


This is The Life

by DeathByTitanium



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByTitanium/pseuds/DeathByTitanium
Summary: Nesta and Cassian realize how good their life is, after years of being together and an amazing accomplishment.





	This is The Life

It had been Cassian's first time back on the job full-time and it had been a very long few days. Nesta knew Cass was having a hard time, leaving to go take care of the troops while she was here. He'd been complaining through their bond ever since he'd left, which she found incredibly entertaining, but she was missing him now. 

She smiled as she looked down at the curly haired little baby playing with the little toys that hung from her little playpen. 

“What are you up to, Branwen?” Nesta cooed, sitting down next to her daughter, gently running some fingers through her pretty brown hair.

Wen just laughed, stretching her little hands and reaching her little feet, trying to get her foot into her mouth. Nesta chuckled, picking her baby up, “Do you miss daddy, too?” She asked, walking toward their bathroom, Wen just looked up and cocked her head up at her mommy. “You wanna take a bath with mommy to make the time go by faster?”

She talked to the baby as she went around the room filling the tub with water and bubbles and just a little bit of baby friendly oil. Kissing Branwen’s head quickly before taking her “My Uncle is the Strongest High Lord” onesie off and quickly undressing herself as well.

Wen started babbling the way that babies do, no words or anything, but with this interesting expressiveness. Nesta smiled as she settled in the water, “Really?” She asked the baby, who babbled some more, “Now isn't that something!” She'd read somewhere that talking to babies as if you understand them makes them develop speaking earlier.

She was in the middle of one of her responses, helping Wen kick her feet in the water, when she heard a throat clearing at the door. She looked up to see her smiling mate leaning on the door jamb, “I see you ladies are having a nice time.” 

Branwen let out a scream as she saw her father, hitting the water with her little palms, splashing the water around, a born troublemaker, just like someone she was closely related to, “Look Wen, it's daddy!” Nesta cooed, tracking Cassian as he walked toward the bathtub.

He placed a kiss on Branwen's forehead as she cooed happily then kissed Nesta sweetly, “Missed you,” he whispered onto her lips, then started kissing Wen all over her chubby little face, “Did you miss me, Branwen?” He asked in his baby voice, “Did you miss daddy?” He continued his kisses, “Daddy missed you so much Wen!”

That just made her giggle in that sweet way of hers, playing patty-cakes on his cheeks, “I'm pretty sure that means she missed you,” Nesta said with a smile.

He just chuckled in that deep way of his, settling on the floor next go the tub so he could continue playing with Wen, “I bet she didn't even notice I was gone, since she had you to take care of her.”

Nesta rolled her eyes, “She noticed. She fussed every night at bath time and bedtime, because you normally give her baths then put her to sleep.”

He kissed Wen’s forehead with a smile, “Well, I fussed at bedtime too, since I didn't have my girls with me.”

Nesta snorted, “I know. You fussed though our bond, at me.”

Cassian chuckled, still playing with Wen, who was incredibly enthusiastic about her father's return, “At least we know who she takes after with that attitude.”

“Yes,” Nesta answered dryly, “We can start preparing ourselves for the tantrums she's undoubtedly going to start throwing soon.”

“You wound me!” Cassian answered exaggeratedly, hand to his heart and everything, but the smile on his face gave him away. He winked at her before returning his attention to their daughter, “Let's wash your pretty hair, Wen.”

Wen let out one of her little shrieks, splashing her hands on the water once more, making her daddy laugh with her. Cassian lathered up his hands with baby shampoo then gently started massaging the shampoo into the baby's little curls, making it into game so she continued laughing.

Cass sighed once he had helped both of his girls out of the tub, kissing Wen’s towel covered head as Nesta pulled on her robe, “I feel like it's been an eternity since I've done this. I missed this.”

“You know it's alright, don't you, Cass? You're working and making the world better for our daughter,” she said with a kiss to her baby’s head, “Look at her little face, Cass, that's why you do it, and it's okay because we understand.”

Cassian hugged Nesta to him, kissing her temple, “Mother, Nesta, I really needed to hear that right now. Sometimes I feel so overwhelmed and stressed and I feel like I don't spend enough time with both of you.”

“You're doing perfect. You are an amazing Commander. You're an amazing husband and mate. And you are an amazing father.”

“You can't possibly mean that.”

Branwen gave her baby shriek again, they both smiled, “We both mean it.”

“I can't believe how lucky I am, to have this life to be so loved and to love so much.” He held them both close, feeling like he had everything he'd never knew he needed.

“I know, sometimes I can't believe it either.” Nesta agreed, lifting on tiptoe to kiss her mate. 

They both looked at their little baby, smiling happily as she chewed on the end of her towel, and knew they had everything

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
